


Hey ho

by hotaryu



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/pseuds/hotaryu
Summary: Vesper wants a dress.
Kudos: 1





	Hey ho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pilakahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/gifts).



Something was up. Corang couldn’t help but notice it, as she observed her new girlfriend scroll through something in her desk. 

The quarantine was, no doubt, taking a toll on them. They were virtually stuck here now, in Maginhawa. It was understandable - all the restlessness these past months. 

“Ano tinitignan mo?” Corang took her seat in the table. Vesper’s presence was a wholeass blessing.

It was Vesper who shouldered the chores here. Corang watered the plants; Vesper cooked, cleaned, and ran errands. But it was also the source of most of their misgivings when they day was not good, and voices were raised. 

“Wala.”

Vesper closed her eyes. “You know naman, I do the cooking, the cleaning, halos lahat na…”

Corang nodded.

“... So can you get me something?”

“Ano yun?”

Vesper gently pushed the Mac laptop towards her girlfriend. Her lips curled upwards, the hintest of smiles. 

Corang felt the blood rush to her face at the price tag from the website. The craftsmanship was exceptional…

“Darling, ang mahal nito.”

Vesper’s eyes shone.

“Pero di ba afford mo?”

Corang laughed. “Oo naman.”

“So kaya mo ba?”

Corang laughed.

“Why not?”


End file.
